


The Event

by Babykihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Basically unless you put the pieces together, Hyungki, I'll explain at the end, M/M, You don't know what is happening, You might get the wrong idea at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: It ruined everything. If it never happened, they would be living the life of a normal married couple.





	The Event

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Hyungki bandwagon, aka i love this ship

Kihyun watches as Jooheon returns the house key to Hyungwon outside. He's peering out the window because he's not supposed to go outside. Hyungwon is wearing Kihyun's favorite suit on him. He hasn't seen him in a week, and that's why Jooheon is giving him the key back in the first place. He was responsible for watching Kihyun while Hyungwon is gone. There was a time where he was content with leaving Kihyun home alone, but it's a different time now.

Kihyun can't remember that time though.

He runs to the door when Hyungwon walks up the stairs and opens it. He smiles up at him. Hyungwon looks the same, uncombed black hair and a sleepy look in his eyes. Kihyun missed him, missed the way he smells and talks and cares for him. He hates that Hyungwon goes on so many bushiness trips since he's a CEO. Kihyun doesn't dislike Jooheon, but Jooheon isn't Hyungwon and doesn't cook well.

"Hey, Kihyun," Hyungwon leans down and pecks his lips before pushing past him to enter the house. He shuts the door.

Kihyun likes their house. It's big. There is two floors even though it's only them and the 24/7 housekeeper. His room with Hyungwon is downstairs so he doesn't accidentally fall down the stairs late at night if he goes to get water. Hyungwon acts like he's the clumsiest person. Upstairs is his playroom, Hyungwon's office, and Jooheon's bedroom that he uses when Hyungwon leaves.

"You're still scratch-less, right?" Hyungwon teases.

Kihyun nods, not picking up that Hyungwon is teasing him. He grabs Hyungwon's hand. He notes that his gold band on his finger clinks against Hyungwon's, but he doesn't think anything of it. The rings mean nothing, he doesn't even know why they have matching rings. Hyungwon insists he never takes it off, so he keeps it on his finger, wondering if he's missing something.

"Hyungwon," he draws out the syllable and pulls at his hand. "You've been gone for so long, let's play a game!"

Hyungwon smiles tiredly. He uses his other hand to comb his fingers through Kihyun's pink hair. "Can we play tomorrow? Can't we do something less exciting like watching TV or sleeping?"

"Tomorrow? Promise? I missed you."

"Yeah, and now you can even pick out what show we watch," Hyungwon retracts his hand.

It's enough to have Kihyun running into the living room and bouncing on the couch. He grabs the remote and scrolls through channels until he settles on some rerun of a drama. He feels like he's seen nearly every drama. It's boring really, being banned from the outside world. He isn't sure what it feels like to sunbathe or feel grass underneath his feet. When he has his checkups, the doctor comes to him. He feels like once a month is too often, but Hyungwon reassures him it's normal. Besides, he likes Dr. Son. He's nice and always brings Kihyun some new type of candy. Hyungwon doesn't let him eat a lot of sweets because he claims they are bad. Kihyun really can't say no to Hyungwon.

When Hyungwon settles down on the couch next to him, Kihyun crawls in his lap and sits with his shoulder pressed to Hyungwon's chest. He carefully undoes Hyungwon's tie and tosses it on the floor. He helps Hyungwon out of his jacket, but he takes it before Kihyun can throw it on the floor too. He settles to have an arm supporting Kihyun's back and the other holding his hand. 

Kihyun missed days like this. Days where he could just lie pressed up against Hyungwon and struggle to stay awake. He likes Hyungwon, a lot. He likes kissing him when he least expects it or hanging off of him while he struggles to make dinner and not hurt Kihyun. Overall, they have a routine. On the week days, Hyungwon wakes up at 6:00. He takes a shower with a sleepy Kihyun who is too tired to wash himself. By 6:30 he is making breakfast, usually with Kihyun asking him not to leave. They eat and then at 7:00 Jooheon shows up, exchanges words with Hyungwon, and then Hyungwon leaves. Jooheon usually just makes him a sandwich for lunch, and Kihyun doesn't complain.

Jooheon is nice, Kihyun likes him. He lets Kihyun do whatever and they talk about random things. He tells Kihyun about the news. Sometimes, he brings Kihyun books. Kihyun really doesn't know why Jooheon always stays with him when Hyungwon is gone, but he doesn't complain because Jooheon is a good friend.

Hyungwon usually returns around 5:00, says good bye to Jooheon, and Jooheon leaves. From there, it's less consistent. They always do something different, but Hyungwon always starts dinner at 6:00. At 7:00, he works in his office with Kihyun in his lap. Hyungwon lets him watch one one-hour show at 8:00. After getting ready for bed, they are usually in the bed curled up at 9:30. It's consistent, and if it wasn't, Kihyun would probably freak out. Weekends are usually the same, but Hyungwon is home and he goes shopping on Sunday at 12:00.

Kihyun missed Hyungwon being this close, missed have the schedule he's accustomed to. He hated calling Hyungwon late at night because he can't sleep without him. As he sits with Hyungwon pressed so close to him, he can't help but be thankful.

"Hyungwon?" Kihyun lifts his head.

Hyungwon hums.

"I love you."

Kihyun has never said that to him, he thinks at least, yet the words fall so easily off his tongue. He feels weird, deju vu almost. He looks at Hyungwon, but he doesn't expect to see the tears in the corners of his eyes. He's confused, unsure of what that even means.

"Why are you crying?" Kihyun pulls at Hyungwon's white buttoned shirt.

Hyungwon smiles sadly. "Nothing. I love you too, Kihyun."

It feels familiar. It's weird. It makes him uncomfortable and gives him a headache, so he stares back at the TV and tries to forget about it. 

He's fine by the time he watches Hyungwon cook. He's forgotten all about the weird moment, when another weird sensation happens. It feels wrong to watch Hyungwon cook. He feels like he shouldn't be watching him, maybe it's supposed to be something he isn't supposed to see. It all feels wrong.

"I'm going to lie down," he softly whispers.

Hyungwon glances back. "You okay?"

Kihyun stands on his tippy toes to press his lips against Hyungwon's. "Yeah, just tired."

He doesn't lie down though, he walks upstairs. Truthfully, he hasn't ever been left alone. Technically, he isn't even allowed to be upstairs on his own. Jooheon is by his side when Hyungwon isn't, and he doesn't like being alone so it's not a problem. Someone is always stuck it his side, so it feels different to walk upstairs on his own.

His playroom is the first door on the left. It's filled with board games and stuffed animals. His TV and X-box is in there too. He feels different tonight, so he walks passed it. After that is another bathroom on the left and then Hyungwon's office on the right. He stares at the room at the end of the hallway. It's a storage closet, Hyungwon told him after he asked millions of times. Hyungwon never enters it, so Kihyun hasn't either.

His feet take him to it though, and he's stumbling a bit. He opens the door to the room, and well, it's not a storage closet.

The walls are lined with photos. Photos of anything, from grass to sunsets to streets. There are photos everywhere. Against the wall there is a table. On top there are bottles of chemicals pushed to the side. Next to it is a wide plastic bin, but it isn't very tall, probably 2 or 3 inches. Beside that is equipment that Kihyun doesn't even know what to do with. Right next to the table is a sink. There's another small table against another wall, and over it hangs a string with clothes pins holding photos above it. 

He slowly enters and shuts the door. It's a little dusty, all the equipment probably needs a bit of dusting before anyone would want to use it. Overall, it's a big room and Kihyun likes it. He notices a bookshelf with a few cameras on it, but he's too scared to touch them. Instead, he walks over to where the photos are hanging from a string.

There's five photos in total. The first one is of Hyungwon, he's smiling brightly at the camera. He's wearing some suit Kihyun has never seen. It looks almost too fancy for work, so he wonders what the occasion was. He looks so cute, Kihyun wants to take the photo for himself. The next photo is of someone who looks like Kihyun and standing next to Hyungwon, holding hands. Hyungwon is in the same suit, and look-alike Kihyun is in a similar one. It's definitely not Kihyun though because he wasn't there. He doesn't remember this happening at all. He's jealous that Hyungwon is holding hands with someone else, and he focuses on that more than the fact that the guy oddly looks like Kihyun.

He's almost annoyed really. Why would Hyungwon keep pictures of someone else in his house? Apparently he had something with Kihyun's twin brother that he never knew existed and still doesn't know if he does. 

"Kihyun."

He turns to see Hyungwon, and he didn't even hear it open. He looks scared almost. He's biting his lips nervously, but he doesn't avert his eyes.

"Kihyun," he repeats. "Why are you in here?"

"Curious," Kihyun says softly. "Why are there other photos of someone else, Hyungwon?"

"I think we should go downstairs and eat dinner," Hyungwon finally averts his eyes. He looks pale, and his voice sounds like he's about to break.

Kihyun stomps his foot. "I want to talk now!"

"I can't tell you what you want to hear, Kihyun!" He suddenly shouts. He lifts his head and Kihyun can clearly see the tears slipping down his cheeks. "I can't tell you, so just please stop. Please don't ever ask me again."

"But-"

"I can't tell you! I don't want to be the one to tell you, so drop the subject," he growls.

Kihyun feels small. He feels so small and insignificant in the world. The world is going around, and he is just standing in place. He doesn't know what happens outside, or what other people are like. He's trapped in Hyungwon's small world that is in an even larger world. He wouldn't mind being trapped in Hyungwon's world under any other circumstance, but now he is hiding stuff and not acting like himself. 

They eat dinner in silence, and Kihyun doesn't even steal off of Hyungwon's plate. He keeps his hands to himself too. When he's done and waiting for Hyungwon, he stares at the gold band around his finger and plays with it. He doesn't like this. He hates secrets.

It's just like the day that he remembers being introduced into his new home with Hyungwon.

_"What do you remember exactly?" Dr. Son asks him over and over again._

_Kihyun pushes the lollipop in his mouth as he thinks. He finally pulls it out. "I'm sixteen. Hyungwon is my best friend, I live with my mom. I'm in high school. What else do you want to know?"_

_He raises his eyebrows in annoyance. Hyungwon places a hand on his thigh. Hyungwon is different compared to a week ago when Kihyun thinks he saw him last. He looks older, his black hair is a bit longer. He's taller, but other than that, he's Hyungwon. Kihyun places his hand over the elder's._

_"Well, you're going to live with Hyungwon now. You won't be returning to school." Dr. Son says slowly._

_"Why? I just hurt my ankle a bit, I don't need to be in here. I want to go home."_

_"I already have your stuff at my place, Kihyun," Hyungwon forces a smile. "You always said you wanted to live together."_

_Kihyun pouts. "Fine."_

_He likes his new home. It's cozy. He likes his room, even if he has to sleep in Hyungwon's bed. Everything feels odd though. Hyungwon is avoiding certain questions with distractions. He's confused, and it's frustrating. He feels like he's forgetting something._

_The first night he lies awake listening to Hyungwon crying in the living room._

_He doesn't understand why Hyungwon isn't in high school and has a job now. It's very frustrating at first. He tells him he has to stay indoors at all times. He tries to fight it at first, but it turns out he likes the person Hyungwon makes watch him. So, he follows in a comfortable routine, and doesn't question anything. He doesn't question his urges to crawl into Hyungwon's lap and ask for affection, he just does that. He kisses him like he's the last drop of water on Earth. They fall into their own world, and Kihyun tries not to question any of it._

"Hyungwon?" Kihyun finally raises his head. He moves his foot to rest on Hyungwon's thigh under the table. "I'm sorry for asking and searching without permission."

"It's okay. Let's just go to bed after dinner okay?"

Kihyun doesn't oppose. He watches as Hyungwon washes the dishes. Then, he doesn't even protest like he sometimes does when Hyungwon helps him change into his night clothes, which is just one of Hyungwon's shirts. Once they finish brushing their teeth and everything, Kihyun settles into bed with Hyungwon's arm around his waist.

He doesn't open his mouth again until the morning.

-

Kihyun feels terrible, and he vows to himself never to question Hyungwon again. He will do what he is told and accept Hyungwon's words as the truth.

He tries to make it up to Hyungwon in the morning. After taking a shower and managing not to slip like he usually does when he is alone, Kihyun enters the kitchen in fresh clothes. It's technically just Hyungwon's sweatpants and a light pastel blue sweater, but it makes him feel a bit more civil.

He isn't sure what he is doing really, but he wants to cook for Hyungwon. He gets in about a minute of cutting an apple before he ends up hurting himself. He really doesn't think anything of it until he sees red staining the apple. He pouts and places the apple down to stare at his hand.

There's a diagonal cut on his palm from where his index finger starts all the way to where his palm ends. It isn't too deep, but it hurts and Kihyun can't help but cry. He places the knife down and wonders how he managed to cut himself so badly. It's probably because he isn't supposed to be alone due to the one time he fell down the stairs and sprained his ankle.

On cue, Hyungwon enters the kitchen a minute after Kihyun started crying. He rushes over and holds Kihyun's hand to examine it.

"Baby, what happened? You know you aren't supposed to be left alone."

Kihyun just sniffles and pulls his hand back. "I just didn't want you to hate me, so I was going to make breakfast, but then I-"

"It's okay. Let's go get this cleaned up. Jooheon will be here in an hour."

Hyungwon makes him shower with him before he cleans his hand. He bandages it up despite Kihyun's complaints. He woks up 30 minutes than usual, and he is already notably fussy. After breakfast, they quietly cuddle on the couch as they wait for Jooheon.

When he arrives, Kihyun automatically ditches Hyungwon in favor of hanging of Jooheon's arm. "Did you bring anything? I'm so bored!"

Jooheon and his cute dimples and white hair always makes Kihyun happy.

Jooheon laughs and shrugs Kihyun off. "Go say goodbye to Hyungwon first."

Kihyun walks a few feet over to Hyungwon. "Are you sure you have to go?" He whines.

Hyungwon places a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sure. You'll have fun today." Then, he explains to Jooheon that Kihyun cut his hand, so he needs to watch him extra closely. He kisses Kihyun again before walking out and closing the door.

"I got in trouble yesterday," Kihyun quietly tells the dimpled boy.  
  
"Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you're like wtf this is stupid:  
> Hold on and wait for the next chapter.


End file.
